Embun
by aHideDiamond00
Summary: Semoga Uzumaki -kun tidak menghilang.
1. chapter 1

**EMBUN**

Naruto (c) Masahi Kishimoto

Fic (c) Mantan Kamu

Sebuah tangan mungil nan lembut menyentuh kaca jendela ruangannya yang begitu sempit dan gelap. Sang Pemilik rupanya menghiraukan semua kondisi yang ada. Dari surai ungu panjang yang kusut, piyama tak layak pakai, tempat tidur yang tidak terbentuk, hingga warna _futon_ yang memudar.

Hari ini, hujan lagi. Begitu manik violetnya berkata. Dingin, adalah sensasi yang ia rasakan saat menyentuh jendela. Gadis itu membiarkan waktu berlalu hanya untuk sedikit merenung menatap hujan yang terhalang embun di hadapannya. Perlahan, kepalanya membentur pada kisi jendela. Pandangannya menyendu, ekspresinya amat kecut. Seperti menatap titik-titik hujan yang jatuh adalah beban hidup yang amat berat. Berat hingga ia tak mampu bergerak, tak mampu melakukan apapun, dan tak ingin melakukan apapun.

Tigapuluh detik kemudian, ia kembali ke posisi semula. Rupanya, cacing-cacing di perutnya minta diberi makan.

"Aku lapar."

Seraya bergegas menuju arah wastafel yang sedikit berlumut. Berkaca sedikit dalam tempelan embun cuaca pagi dan menggulung rambut. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya juga bibir yang kaku dan mengering mulai terlihat pada keremangan cahaya lampu berkekuatan 5 watt di atap. Gadis itu tak menghiraukannya. Rupanya ia sudah terbiasa.

Sepasang kaki yang berbalut kaos kaki hitam menginjak sepatu boots ungu yang kusam mulai melangkah saat daun pintu rumahnya terbuka. Berbekal payung lipat, gadis itu menembus luar zona amannya. Menyusuri jalanan yang basah dan pemandangan yang sunyi senyap. Hingga anginpun tak mau berhembus. Gadis itu menanggalkan hoodie jaket birunya yang juga kusam agar menutupi kepala dan sedikit pandangannya. Manik ungu itu tak mau jika pandangannya sampai menatap orang-orang yang nanti berlalu lalang disekitar. Entah kenapa saat ia berada pada kondisi seperti itu, serasa ia ingin mempercepat langkahnya saja.

" _A... Arigatou G.. Gozaimasu_.", ucapnya terbata.

Namun agaknya Kasir Minimarket yang ia kunjungi tak peduli pada perkataan Gadis itu. Kasir itu tetap melakukan tugasnya, berterimakasih dan memberi salam. Kemudian membiarkannya berlalu.

Hujan masih mengguyur bumi dengan deras. Hari masih pagi namun yang ada di atas kepalanya hanya awan-awan kelabu yang agak menghitam dan membuat matahari semakin enggan menampakkan wajahnya di langit.

Sebelum melangkah pulang, gadis bersurai ungu itu terlebih dahulu memastikan barang belanja dan mulai meraih payung yang sedari tadi dibawanya kemudian segera bergegas.

Setiap waktu yang berlalu rupanya merubah semua keadaan. Walaupun hari ini tidak bersahabat, orang-orang tetap melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Membuat gadis mungil itu merasa risih, memang. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia mebuat dirinya tetap tenang dan berfikir bahwa tidak akan ada apa-apa.

Satu petak sampai dua petak langkahnya, gadis itu tetap tenang. Namun, ketika keramaian disekitarnya mulai berhenti membising. Ketenangannya mulai sedikit tergganggu. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat bisingan berubah menjadi bisikan. Sepertinya bisikan itu tidak baik, namun ia tetap ingin mendengarnya.

"... Dia aneh," satu bisikan muncul.

"Iya"

"Apa mungkin, dia psikopat?",

"Hiiiiyy..."

Dengan terburu-buru gadis itu mempercepat langkah sembari membenamkan kepalanya pada tudung jaket. Ekspresinya masih seperti semula. Kecut dan menunduk hampir tak terbaca. Dingin, sedingin bongkahan es Kutub Utara. Ia terus berusaha memanjangkan langkah kakinya agar sampai rumah.

Karena poni surai ungunya tergerai dan kepalanya terus menunduk, gadis itu tak sadar ada seseorang yang juga tengah berlari menuju kearahnya. Tepat saja, dalam satu kesempatan tubuh mereka berbenturan. Gadis itu terpental ke tanah seketika. Seperti hantaman yang amat kuat, semua benda yang ada pada genggamannnya pun terlempar. Sontak rintik hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa detik keadaan sunyi. Gadis itu menopang berat tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk bangun meskipun, suhunya semakin mendingin.

"M... maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!",

Satu suara agak serak dan keras tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Tindakannya terhenti, gadis itu membiarkan pandangan bola matanya mengarah ke sumber suara. Didapatinya seorang pria berjas abu-abu dengan surai nyentrik yang basah tengah menundukkan badannya.

Gadis itu terdiam sementara si pria bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan untuknya.

"Ayo!"

Pria itu kembali menggerakkan telapak tangannya guna memastikan bahwa ia bukan orang jahat atau apapun yang membuat gadis itu cemas.

Tangan mereka bergenggaman. Gadis itu terbangun dari akibat insiden yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Si pria tersenyum kearahnya, namun mulut gadis ungu itu masih saja terbungkam. Seakan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, pria itu menggeser berat tubuhnya berusaha mencari barang-barang yang terlempar akibat ulahnya.

"Sepertinya sarapan pagimu hari ini sudah tak layak makan..., "

Pria itu berucap saat si gadis memeriksa kembali koyakan roti tawar lembut yang ia peroleh dari Minimarket. Seakan terganggu, ia memasukkan kembali benda itu ke dalam kantong. Kini, mereka berada di bawah naungan sebuah kanopi besar berbentuk payung di Taman, tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu sebelumnya. Di tatapnya dengan dingin pria yang berdiri tegak meremas kepala kuningnya dengan handuk dengan punggung lebar yang ikut bergerak mengikuti alur, tak jauh dari sampingnya itu. Tidak ada yang menarik, pikirnya. Semua tergambar pada ukiran ekspresi wajahnya yang masih kaku. Sepertinya ia marah, namun ia berusaha berada dalam kendali.

Tiba-tiba hembusan angin yang agak kencang tiba dalam kesunyian mereka. Gadis itu menghalau dengan tangan kirinya. Namun yang ada hanya tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya terbuka. Entah sejak kapan surai panjang ungunya pun tergerai. Gadis itu kehilangan ikat rambutnya.

"Hmm.. sepertiya rambutmu agak kusut."

Tiba-tiba saja suara pria itu berada di dekat telinganya sesaat setelah hembusan angin itu kembali berlalu. Sontak sebuah sentuhan kecil meraba kepalanya. Berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang kusut tak tersisir. Semuanya membuat gadis itu tersentak hingga kepalanya ingin menunduk, tak mampu melakukan apapun.

"Sudah rapi. Rambutmu indah. Siapa namamu?"

Berusaha tetap tenang dan tak menunjukkan rasa kikuknya yang amat sangat, ia menjawab,

"Hyuuga. H... Hyuuga Hinata."

Gadis itu menoleh saat telinganya kembali menangkap gumaman si pria. Namun cekatan, pria itu merogoh tas kerjanya yang basah akibat hujan berniat mencari sesuatu. Yang Hinata lihat hanyalah surai kuning yang menutupi ekspresi wajahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pandangan pria itu kembali bangkit dan Hinata tidak mampu melarikan diri. Mereka berpandangan. Seakan tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, waktu pun benar-benar terasa berhenti. Dan mereka tak bisa bernafas, mereka membeku dalam satu waktu saat iris violet bertemu dengan sepasang manik biru milik si pria dan saling terkunci.

Mereka berpandangan agak lama. Hingga suara bising hujan tak terdengar. Namun saat cahaya mentari muncul di hadapan mereka, membuat pasang lensa mereka yang saling terkunci menyilau, barulah mereka sadar, kemudian memalingkan pandangannya masing-masing kearah yang berbeda. Suasana menjadi sunyi seketika.

Pria kuning itu menggaruk punggung lehernya yang tak gatal, ia kembali merogoh tasnya. Saat disadari, ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Pria itu kembali angkat bicara.

"K... Karena, roti tawarmu hancur. Aku akan menggantinya."

Kepalanya masih menunduk, namun Hinata ingin memastikan. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kotak makanan tersodor di hadapannya.

"Ini. Kotak _bento_ untukmu. Isinya sederhana-hanya sandwich biasa. Tapi itu mungkin bisa mengganti sarapanmu."

Dengan ragu, Hinata menerimanya dan mulai membuka kotak makanan dengan perlahan. Di temuinya _sandwich_ bakar dengan salad, sesuai perkataan si pria-biasa saja.

"Hujan sudah reda. Aku harus bekerja hari ini. Walaupun rotimu hancur, jangan sampai kau lupa sarapan ya? Maaf jika _sandiwchnya_ tidak enak," , ucap pria itu sembari berkemas. Pria itu hendak berlari dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal,

" _Jaa_ -"

"T.. Tapi.. . Bagaimana aku mengembalikannya?", potong Hinata dengan segera. Gadis itu masih tidak yakin jika ia akan kembali bertemu dengan pria nyentrik itu. Lantas ia kembali memeberanikan diri menatap si pria dan mencegahnya pergi.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Tenang saja. Kau masih bisa mengembalikan _bento_ itu akhir pekan. Disini. Aku pergi dulu."

Pria itu mulai mebelakangi Hinata dan melangkah pelan ke luar naungan kanopi. Jelaslah surai kuning pria itu yang tersorot matahari. Begitu hangat menusuk hati Hinata.

Untuk sesaat tiba-tiba saja kedua kaki Hinata ingin melangkah menyusulnya, namun berhenti di tepi. Saat pria itu mulai mengambil sepuluh langkah dari jarak Hinata dan pria itu berada, Hinata berteriak,

"Lalu, S... siapa namamu?!"

Sontak, pria itu berhenti melangkah. Kepalanya menengok kearah samping kirinya. Tanpa membalikkan badan, ia menjawab.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Kemudian pria itu berlari menjauh.

Ditatapnya, setiap gerakan pria itu hingga tak terbekas dan menghilang di ujung pandangannya. Sejenak ia mengambil nafas. Seakan perasaan yang menghimpit dalam hatinya menghangat di ikuti sinar mentari yang semakin kuat menerangi keberadaannya. Gadis itu membuat garis lurus dibibirnya yang kering karena kurang air minum. Kemudian ia juga memantapkan dirinya untuk melangkah ke arah jalan pulang yang jelas berlawanan dengan arah pria itu berlari menuju tujuannya.

Hinata kembali merenung dingin jauh tanpa batas dari jangkauan. Tangannya menggapai _sandwich_ yang di beri oleh pria dengan sapaan Uzumaki itu. Perutnya sudah lama ingin di isi. Tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu mulai menggigit sarapannya pagi ini.

Satu tegukan menandakan makanannya yang terkunyah berhasil melalui tenggorokannya. Gadis itu terhenyak dan pandangannya melembut. Sepertinya hari ini ada sesuatu yang sangat istimewa.

"Enak sekali.", komentarnya.

Hinata memalingkan pandangannya begitu suara bising dari orang-orang yang saling bertemu dan melewati kaca ruangan makan rumahnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat. Mereka bertemu, saling menyapa dan berbalas senyum seperti semua sudah di rencanakan. Seakan mereka mengisi setiap peluang yang ada untuk bersama-sama dan menjadi semakin kuat.

Ada rasa cemburu dalam dada Hinata. Seringkali ia ingin memiliki seseorang. Hanya seseorang saja yang mampu menemani Hinata dan tidak menganggapnya orang aneh seperti sebelumnya. Hinata yakin, perasaan cemburu itu adalah perasaan berharga. Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, ia sangat takut sendirian.

Agaknya pandangan Hinata tertarik pada sebuah foto yang kuno dan menguning sesuai usianya di samping kaca jendela. Foto itu adalah gambaran kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berdiri di samping pesawat dengan tujuan Amerika dan kini tak lagi di samping Hinata.

Hinata benci mengingat masa lalu. Tapi, setiap kali ia melihat potret orangtuanya, luka itu mengiris kepala dan hatinya. Berpikir semuanya begitu terasa menyakitkan. Selama ini, Hinata selalu sendirian. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia tertawa apalagi menunjukkan senyumannya. Padahal, setiap orang yang dilahirkan ke dunia ini berhak mendapat kebahagiaan.

Ah, Hinata sering ia bertanya-tanya. Akankah luka yang terpendam dan rasa sepi itu dapat di sembuhkan? Namun gadis itu tak kunjung menemukan jawaban.

Hinata meraih kotak bento yang sudah tak berisi dan hendak mencucinya. Mengambil nafas supaya beban hidupnya tak terasa berat. Bukankah, ia harus mengembalikan kotak makanan itu ke pemiliknya bukan?. Walaupun itu mungkin di akhir pekan yang agak jauh.

'Semoga saja, Uzumaki - _kun_ tidak menghilang.' , harapnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Embun

Story by Mantan Kamu

Naruto (c) Masashi Kisimoto

...

Sepasang kelopak mata ungu menyipit tatkala mentari pagi muncul dari balik atap rumah-rumah. Kakinya genap melangkah kearah pagar pembatas besi kecil setinggi tubuhnya yang kaku. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata menyelipkan lipatan jari jemarinya pada tiang-tiang pagar itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Gadis itu membiarkan dirinya menatap sinar menyilaukan itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari sana?", gumam Hinata kearah langit biru. "Apa selama ini kau menemaniku? Apa hanya aku yang mencoba ingin melihatmu?"

Perlahan, mentari kembali membiaskan cahayanya sedikit lebih cerah kearah genangan air di sudut kelopak mata hitam Hinata. Tak ada jawaban yang pasti untuk pertanyaan gadis itu. Yang ada hanya semilir angin yang mencoba meredakan derita Hinata. Kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit menunduk, meredam semua beban hidupnya yang menumpuk setiap detik. Ia ingin menangis dan berteriak bahwa dunia sudah tetlalu kejam, sebenarnya. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Genggaman tangannya menurun tatkala pandangannya kembali bangkit. Berganti menggulung rambut ungunya yang tampak kacau dan kembali memasuki ruangan. Nasi kukus yang ia buat rupanya telah matang.

...

Hinata menyusuri jalan berbatu dengan langkahnya yang agak pelan. Sejenak, pandangannya meneliti diantara pohon-pohon ataupun bawah kanopi. Adakah sosok yang ia mudah kenali sejak beberapa hari lalu?. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya di tempat. Masa bodoh dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia hanya ingin fokus mencari satu sosok, itu saja.

Serasa ia tak menemukan apapun semenjak ia tiba disana, Hinata putus asa. Ia menggenggam kuat kantong plastik berisi kotak bento yang Naruto berikan seminggu yang lalu. Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, namun seketika saja saat itu tudung jaket birunya tertarik dan pandangannya tenggelam. Ada seseorang yang menariknya.

 _"Moshi-moshi...,"_

Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menatap seseorang yang baru saja agak kurang ajar kepadanya. Pasang bola mata ungu Hinata membulat sempurna tatkala bertemu pandang dengan si lensa biru. Pagi pun semakin terang dengan hadirnya si surai kuning itu dan pada akhirnya Hinata bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia inginkan tepat di depan matanya.

 _"Ohayou,_ Hinata. Kau mencariku, ya?", Tanya Naruto sambil terkekeh geli.

Tanpa sepatah kata, Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menanggapi sikapnya.

...

Hinata kembali melangkah namun kali ini di belakang Naruto. Anehnya, tidak ada siapapun yang menyuruh Hinata mengikuti pria itu atau mungkin ia juga tidak akan pergi ke Taman, sebenarnya. Jika saja, tidak ada sesuatu yang harus ia berikan hari ini. Mengingat semua hal tersebut, gadis itu kembali menggenggam kuat jemarinya, memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara.

"Tunggu!,"

Hinata menghentikan semua tindakannya dengan Naruto secara mendadak. Sontak saja, Naruto pun membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tidak akan lama disini. Maksudku, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini."

Ucap Hinata dengan kepala agak menunduk dengan tudung jaketnya yang menyeramkan. Hinata memberikan kantong plastik yang sedari tadi di bawanya pada Naruto dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Hmm...," Pria kuning itu mulai mengambil pemberian Hinata, perlahan. Kemudian melanjutkan dengan agak ragu dan penuh dengan nada penyesalan, "Tidak bisakah kau menemaniku menikmati pagi ini?", Naruto memastikan.

Hinata tak menjawab, agaknya gadis itu kebingungan.

"Aku yang memintamu." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan penuh keraguan. Ada banyak prasangka buruk, hingga takut jika terus bersama pria ini. Tapi, alam bawah sadarnya mendorong keingintahuan gadis itu untuk melalui sepanjang pagi bersama seseorang. Tentang bagaimana rasanya jika ia berada di luar pintu rumah agak lama atau bagaimana cara gadis itu mengurangi kebosanan dengan rutinitas sehari-harinya, Hinata ingin tahu. Mengingat ia hanya terus berkutat bersama benda mati di kediamannya yang jarang diketahui orang-orang. Lebih tepatnya, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk selalu membungkam diri dari dunia selama ini.

Setelah ia menemukan vote terbesar dalam dirinya, Hinata kembali angkat bicara, "M... mungkin, hanya sebentar saja.", tegasnya.

Hinata bisa melihat ukiran senyum yang muncul seketika di wajah Naruto. Begitu senang, sepertinya. Dan entah takdir, nasib atau apa hal ini bagi gadis itu, namun lebih tepatnya Hinata hanya mendapat skakmat dari seorang pria asing yang berhasil membuatnya ingin merasakan udara pagi lebih lama, bahkan saat Hinata kembali menatap sosoknya yang tampak tenang sedari awal bertemu, Hinata juga ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam. Tapi, mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba ingin mengenalnya? Gadis itu rupanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

...

Naruto dan Hinata kembali melangkah, kini pria itu yang mengarahkan tujuannya. Ke arah salah satu tempat duduk di pinggiran jalan Taman. Terlebih dahulu, Naruto menampar tempat duduk tersebut dengan handuk kecil yangl melingkar di leher panjangnya. Hinata tampak setuju-setuju saja meskipun agak ragu menerimanya. Tapi semua tindakan Naruto hanya berguna untuk membersihkan debu-debu yang ada di kursi itu, bukan? Tidak ada tujuan lain, bukan?. Harap Hinata demikian.

Setelah Naruto memastikan bahwa mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi satupun debu yang menempel di sana, ia meregangkan tubuhnya sementara Hinata duduk terlebih dahulu. Namun ketika ia ingin menjembabkan bokongnya, seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut hitam dan berbingkai kacamata merah menghampirinya. Tindakan Naruto pun terhenti seketika.

" _Onii -chan_ , bisa buatkan _origami_ untukku tidak?", katanya dengan nada imut. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya. Naruto tersenyum ceria kearahnya, sementara Hinata menatap tingkah polah mereka.

Sesaat, pria itu mengubah gerak tubuh atletisnya, Naruto menopang seluruh berat tubuhnya dengan lipatan kaki, menyamakan tinggi kepala kuningnya dengan gadis kecil cantik di depannya.

"Hmm? Siapa namamu, adik kecil?", tanya pria ceria itu sembari mengacak rambut hitam anak kecil itu, permulaan yang bagus dari seorang Naruto.

"Uchiha Sarada."

"Namamu cantik sekali. Mau ku buatkan apa?"

Anak kecil yang diketahui Sarada itu mulai menyodorkan selembar kertas origami berwarna merah tua kearah Naruto dari balik punggungnya,

"Buatkan aku bentuk hati. Apa _Onii -chan_ bisa melakukannya?"

"Hmm...," gumam Naruto sambil menerima pemberian Sarada, "Aku coba dulu,ya?" Pinta Naruto.

Pria itu mulai melakukan aksinya, melipat kertas sesuai yang ia tahu. Membuat Sarada senang dengan bentuk hati dari kertas, hanya itu tujuannya sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa melakukannya, tapi ia ingin mencobanya.

" _Onii -chan_ , yang di sampingmu itu siapa?", tanya Sarada ditengah kegiatannya.

Hinata tersambar, namun diam saja, ia sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri. Namun, gadis itu membiarkannya berlalu.

Naruto menoleh sesaat ketika telunjuk kecil Sarada menunjuk kearah Hinata.

"Dia, Hinata - _nee chan_."

" _Onii -chan_ , dia menyeramkan sekali, ya?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sarada yang amat polos,

"Tidak. Sebenarnya dia baik, kok."

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Gadis itu sadar bahwa ini adalah resiko jika ia ke luar rumah. Kali ini bahkan sampai seorang bocah saja bisa mengatakan bahwa dia amat menyeramkan untuk dilihat.

Mereka bertiga berada dalam keheningan untuk beberapa lama. Sarada tampaknya semakin memusatkan perhatiannya pada tangan kreatif Naruto yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk menemukan cara melipat yang nantinya akan membentuk sebuah hati. Sementara Hinata memutar kakinya membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil di tanah.

Bunga musim semi pun berguguran, perlahan. Hingga salah satu kelopaknya menyentuh punggung tangan Hinata yang menggengam kuat pinggiran tempat duduknya. Seakan merasakan sensasi hangat, Hinata menoleh kearah jatuhnya kelopak tersebut. Ditatapnya, pohon sakura yang menaungi dirinya dari terpaan sinar mentari pagi juga langit biru yang luas membentang, di atas kepalanya. Didengarkannya bisikan angin didekat sepasang telinganya dan membiarkan sebagian udara memasuki paru-parunya.

Hinata memang sudah menyukai langit semenjak dulu. Baginya, langit adalah tempat kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai berada.

Meskipun mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk menginjak dunia yang berbeda, lewat langitlah Hinata bisa merasakan semuanya. Kerinduannya yang nanti dikirimkan oleh angin ke atas sana, do'a-do'a Hinata yang nantinya Tuhan rahmati untuk orangtuanya. Walaupun dalam satu waktu, langit meninggalkan jejak yang amat pahit untuk Hinata jalani hingga saat ini.

Hinata terjaga dari lamunannya seketika, saat beberapa orang memanggil sebuah nama yang ia kenali, bergantian. Pandangan gadis itu pun teralih pada sumber suara. Ditemukannya sepasang kekasih yang telah menemukan sumber kekhawatiran mereka yang rupanya berada didekat Hinata.

Mereka adalah orangtua Sarada. Refleks, saat mendengar panggilan tersebut gadis kecil itu memanggil nama panggilan mereka satu persatu. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah bahwa ia telah menghilang beberapa saat. Kedua orangtuanya hampir saja meneteskan air mata, mungkin mereka bersyukur karena ketakutan mereka sepertinya tidak terbukti nyata. Mengingat kali ini anaknya tengah bersama seseorang yang tampak tidak buruk di mata Hinata.

Ibu Sarada menggendongnya seketika. Sebuah ciuman pun tak luput mendarat di pipinya yang berisi. Mereka mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menjaga anak mereka dan dalam sekali waktu merekapun mengucapkan permohonan maaf karena anak mereka agaknya telah merepotkan.

Sebelum Sarada meninggalkan tempat itu, Naruto memberikan sesuatu pada Sarada. Gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum senang hingga telapak tangannya menggenggam kuat pemberian Naruto. Pada akhirnya, mereka saling melambaikan tangan sebelum berpisah.

...

Naruto mengambil tempat duduknya, menenggak setengah botol air mineral yang dibawanya, tak lama, surai kuningnya tertunduk. Naruto membungkam ekspresinya dengan paras sendu, agak lama. Hinata merasakan hal yang sama, namun lebih baik gadis itu hanya diam saja.

"Aku, ", Naruto terhenti, "Aku sangat iri pada Sarada." Lanjutnya penuh tekanan.

"Dia sangat beruntung memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dan penuh kasih sayang.", Pria itu tersenyum meski ia tahu dirinya sendiri juga merasakan sakit yang amat dalam.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu, Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak seketika. Entah kenapa, traumanya seakan-akan kembali. Bayangan -bayangan orang yang paling berharga itu seperti berputar disekeliling kepalanya. Dan mengapa Naruto bertanya tiba-tiba, itu yang Hinata pikirkan. Orangtuanya adalah hal tabu dan Naruto adalah orang yang baru ia kenal selama beberapa hari ini. Mengingat kembali semua hal tentang orangtuanya juga akan membangkitkan rasa sakit Hinata selama ini. Bagi Hinata, pertanyaan ini tak pantas. Gadis itu tampak geram. Ia ingin marah, tapi ia juga ingin menahannya. Gadis itu melawan dirinya sendiri hingga tubuhnya gemetaran,

"Aku... Aku tidak mau membicarakannya. "

Hinata tidak mau lagi membahas orangtuanya yang cukup menyayat hatinya. Hinata pikir, Hinata akan semakin depresi jika ia terus berada di tempat itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu bangkit dengan cepat hingga mengeluarkan derit linu dari tempat duduknya dan mohon pamit.

"Aku. Lebih baik, aku pulang saja. Terima kasih dan maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu."

Hinata membungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu kearah Naruto sebelum gadis itu melangkah cepat, meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang berteriak memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

...

Pasang mata indah Hinata memerah seiring dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal saat berlari menjauhi Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa ia lihat lagi. Setibanya di depan huniannya, ia membanting pintu dengan keras tanpa peduli apapun. Gadis itu membiarkan tubuhnya menempel dibalik pintu yang tertutup dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terjembab ke lantai. Surai ungunya yang tergulung tiba-tiba terurai dan kembali kusut saat Hinata mencoba memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dibalik poni rambutnya, sepasang mata yang memerah itu akhirnya menumpahkan segala tekanan dan kesedihan Hinata yang coba ia bendung. Akhirnya, Hinata menangis.

...

To be Continued=


End file.
